Die Enkeltochter des Hausmeisters
by Jasmin Snape
Summary: Wenn Filchs Enkeltochter mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke zusammenprallt, gibt es ärger on Ende....aber vieleicht lernen sie sich besser kennen und verstehen aber das weis ich selbst noch nicht so rechtXDDDD
1. Die Ankunft

Die Enkeltochter des Hausmeisters

Kapitel 1

Die Ankunft

Es war ein Regnerischer November Nachmittag und die Schüler wie auch die Lehrer waren froh endlich ihren restlichen freien Nachmittag am warmen Kamin genießen zu dürfen. Der einzige der sich mühevoll abschuftete war der miesepetrige Hausmeister namens Filch. Jeder der Filch kannte wusste ganz genau, das es jetzt der wohl ungünstigste Moment war um ihn zu stören- vor allem da er gerade am polieren der Pokale zugange war. "Wenn ich diesen vermaledeiten Peevs in die Finger bekomme.... wie kann er es wagen sie mit Schlamm zu bespritzen???", zischte er aufgebracht.

"Verbannen sollte man ihn!!!", fuhr er weiter fort und warf den mit Mottenlöchern

übersäten Putzlappen in den gammeligen Eimer zurück.

"Aber Argus... Wäre das Leben denn nicht langweilig ohne ihn?"

Filch dessen wässrigen Augen wutentbrannt von dem Pokal aufsahen, blickten in das Freundliche alte Gesicht eines Mannes, der mit vorliebe Zitronenbrausebonbons aß und immer dann aufzutauchen schien, wem man ihn gerade am wenigsten brauchte.

"Nein wäre es nicht!! Es wäre viel ruhiger!", sagte Filch voller Überzeugung. Seit Jahren hatte er gekämpft das Peevs aus Hogwarts verbannt wurde, aber nein sein Wunsch sollte unerfüllt bleiben.

Der alte Mann lachte: "Nun gut, du musst es wissen! Ach ja da fällt mir ein das du einen Brief erhalten hast!", er griff in seinen Sternenbesetzten Umhang und zog einen Brief hervor der eindeutig von einem Muggel geschrieben sein musste. Denn dieser war mit einer Muggelbriefmarke verseht. Filch zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sich den Brief sehr genau an. "Was pappt da drauf?? Das ist doch keine Briefmarke der Muggel oder? So ein Ding habe ich seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen..."

"Ja Argus, das scheint ein Schreiben eines Amtes zu sein! Hier." der alte Mann drückte Filch den Brief in die Hand und verschwand mit einem sanften lächeln.

"Was soll ich damit? Den Boden wischen vielleicht????"

Wer um Himmels willen wollte etwas von ihm, geschweige das der Brief von einem Muggel stammte, was ohne hin schon erstaunlich genug war. Bevor er sich jedoch dazu hinreisen lies diesen zu öffnen, sah er ihn knurrte und missbilligend an.

Jugendamt der Stadt Yorkshier

Oakland Street 8

Telefon 095/57839

Sehr geehrter Mr. Filch,

wie uns seit kurzem bekannt ist, sind sie der noch einzige lebende Verwandte von Diana Janine McConnor. Durch einen Trageischen Unfall kamen ihr Sohn und dessen Ehefrau wie auch Dianas Grosmutter Hilda McConnor ums Leben.

Nachträglich sprechen wir ihnen unseres Herzliche Beleid aus.

Da sich ihre Enkeltochter derzeit bei uns in unserem Heim für verweißte Kinder und Jugendliche befindet würden wir uns natürlich sehr freuen, wenn Diana hier in Hogwarts eine neue Heimat finden würde.

Daher sind wir sehr bemüht sie frühzeitig mit ihnen zusammen zuführen. Dieses wird am Donnerstag dem 05.11. 1996 statt finden.

Hochachtungsvoll

Matilda Hopfkirsch

Zuständige Vermittlerin verwaister Kinder

Filch las den Brief immer und immer wieder und er konnte es nicht fassen, das er einen Sohn, geschweige eine Enkeltochter haben sollte. Gut er konnte sich erinnern das er vor Jahrzehnten eine Liaison mit einer Muggel hatte aber das konnte doch nicht solche schwerwiegenden Folgen gehabt haben.

Wie hieß sie doch noch gleich??? Hilda? Oh nein...., dachte er voller entsetzen. Was sollte er nur mit einem Kind anfangen. Er hasste Kinder und außerdem wimmelte es hier nur so vor Kindern. Das konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein.

"So ein verfluchter Drachensch..."

"Filch!!!" raunzte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm, welche ihm sehr vertraut war.

"Was ist?? Hat man den hier nicht einmal seine Ruhe??", keifte Filch während er sich nach seinen Wischmopp und den Eimer mit dem Putzwasser bückte und diese hochhob.

Snape schritt auf ihn zu und begutachtete ihn von oben bis unten, denn er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt von diesem Mann dermaßen an geblafft zu werden.

"Gibt es ein Problem??", erkundigte sich Snape und seine Augen wanderten zu dem Brief in Filchs rechten Hand.

"Nein!", er wandte sich um sah noch einmal knurrend auf den Brief und verschwand ohne Snape noch einmal einen einzigen Blick zu schenken.

Die Tage bis zur Ankunft seiner vermeidlichen Enkeltochter kamen immer näher. Und wie es unangenehme Angelegenheiten eben so an sich haben, kommen diese immer schneller als man sie eigentlich möchte.

An diesem Morgen ging bei Filch alles schief was nur schief gehen konnte. Zuerst rutschte er im Bad beim Haaren waschen aus und dann sollte er sich auf Dumbledores Raten hin, ein wenig heraus putzen- um einen guten Eindruck bei seiner Enkeltochter zu hinterlassen. Aber was konnte man schon von Filch erwarten? Seine schottengemusterte Hose war fürchterlich zerschlissen und an den Beinen ziemlich ausgefranst. Sein Hemd war beinahe so gelb und fleckig wie seine unregelmäßigen Zähne. Allem im allen sah er trotzdem mehr wie ein Landstreicher aus, als jemand der im Dienste Hogwarts stand.

"Das muss reichen!", brummte er, während er versuchte sich einen Scheitel zu ziehen.

Da sich der alte Schuleiter dazu breit erklärt hatte sein Büro für die Zusammenführung bereit zu stellen, saß dieser mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln in seinem Stuhl und wartete gespannt auf alle Beteiligen

Ein leisen klopfen lies hin hellhörig werden.

"Oh sie sind da Fawkes!", grinste er und sah hoffnungsvoll zur Tür. Eines musste man ihm lassen, er war fürchterlich neugierig auf die Kleine Enkeltochter von Filch.

"Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine stattliche Frau deren Haar kunstvoll zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt war, trat ein. Dumbledore blinzelte ein paar mal bevor er aufstand und der Dame freundlich seine Hand reichte.

"Matilda Hopfkirsch!! Sie habe ich ja schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen!", der alte Schulleiter erkannte sofort seine ehemalige Schülerin- trotz der vielen Jahre hatte sie sich kaum verändert und ihr freundliches rundes Pfirsichartige Gesicht, war noch freundlicher als er es in Erinnerung hatte.

"Ja Professor das geht mir ebenso, schön sie wieder zu sehen!" gab die Frau ebenfalls Lächelnd zurück. "Sie arbeiten für die Muggel? Wie außergewöhnlich...", meinte Dumbledore als er ihr mit einer Ausladenden Geste einen Sitzplatz anbot.

"Nun ja, so außergewöhnlich ist das ja nicht, schließlich ist mein Mann ein Muggel. Und ich habe es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht verwaiste Kinder, deren Familien Mitgliedern magisch sind auf zuspüren.", erklärte sie ihm und nahm dankend platz

"Ich denke wir sollten nun Diana dazu hohlen!", der Schuleiter stimmte nickend zu und sah neugierig zur Tür.

Mrs. Hopfkirsch räusperte sich kurz und rief Diana herein. Eine Junges Mädchen oder besser gesagt eine junge Frau trat ein und sie sah Filch weniger ähnlich als man hätte erwarten können. Ihr Langes schwarzes Haar und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen welche beinahe Mandelförmig waren sahen sich verwundert in Dumbledores Büro um. All diese Merkwürdigen Gerätschaften und dieser Mann, erschien ihr sehr absonderlich.

Damit hatte nun Dumbledore wirklich nicht gerechnet, er hatte ein kleines Kind erwartet aber doch nicht eine beinahe erwachsene Frau.

"Und sie sind wohl Diana", lächelte er ihr zu und gebot sich zu setzen. "Ich habe sie mir nun ja... Ein wenig jünger und kleiner vorgestellt!", kicherte er.

"Wirklich? na ja macht ja nichts!", antwortete Diana leise und nahm neben ihrer Betreuerin platz.

"Ja sie ist noch nicht volljährig, deswegen ist sie hier, anders als in der Zauberer Gesellschaft sind die Muggel hier erst ab 21 volljährig", erklärte die Dame und sah wartend mehrere Male zur Tür.

Filch war viel zu spät dran und das schlimme war er schien sich nicht im geringsten dran zustören.

Mit einem lauten gepolter riss er die Tür auf und brummte: "Wo ist das Balg??"

Diana duckte sich vor Schreck und sah über ihre Schuler hinweg in das knallrote Gesicht ihres Großvaters.

Oh mein Gott was ist das für ein Spinner? Erst diese schreckliche Reiße in diesem Merkwürdigen Zug in dessen Abteile überall Federn lagen, dann der Marsch hier her in eine Ruine, bis dann plötzlich ein Schloss vor meinen Augen auftaucht und zu allem Überfluss dieser Idiot im Schottenmuster. Was habe ich nur verbrochen, dachte sie voller entsetzten.

"Das hier sehr geehrter Mr. Filch ist ihre Enkeltochter Diana Janine", erläuterte Mrs. Hopfkirsch geduldig und er hob sich von ihrem Platz. Sie hatte vor die beiden Parteien nun alleine zulassen- damit diese sich besser kennen lernen konnten.

"Was???", knurrte Filch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Ein Weibsbild, und die sieht mir nicht mal ähnlich, dachte er mürrisch

Diana wand sich zu ihrer Betreuerein um uns sah diese völlig perplex an. "Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa hier lassen? Nicht bei diesem...", beinahe wäre ihr etwas sehr unkhöfliches rausgerutscht, jedoch konnte sie sich noch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge beißen und den Kommentar hinunterschlucken- was ihr sichtlich schwer gefallen war.

Lächelnd und mit einem kurzen Blick zu Dumbledore- welcher angefangen hatte ausgiebig seine Fingernägel zu betrachtete, wandte sich Mrs. Hopfkirsch erneut am Kamin um und sah Diana Kopfnickend an.

"Ja du wirst hier bleiben mein Kind, du wirst es hier sehr gut haben.... " sie hielt kurz inne um Luft zu hohlen und kehrte sich anschließend mit warnenden Blicken zu Filch um.

"Und ich bin mir sicher das dein Großvater dafür Sorge tragen wird das es dir an nichts mangeln wird!"

Bevor sie in ihren Muggelmantel griff ,um einen kleinen Lederbeutel mit Flohpulver hervor zuholen verabschiedetet sie sich von allen.

Sie warf das ein klein wenig Pulver in den Kamin, trat in die grün gewordenen Flammen, sprach laut und deutlich wohin sie wollte und verschwand wie von Geisterhand.

"Verdammt wo ist sie hin?? Was ist das für ein Schrott hier??", geschockt sah Diana zum Kamin und deutete mit ihren Finger darauf- überstürzt stand sie auf und ging zum Kamin. Doch so sehr sie auch nach schaute, es gab keine Spur von Mrs. Hopfkirsch. Allmählich begann es bei ihr zu dämmern, das hier die Uhren ein wenig anders tickten als die in der "Normalen Welt".

Filch betrachtete seine Enkeltochter immer noch mit einer Spur aus Misstrauen und Unbehagen.

Was sollte er mit ihr anstellen? Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Dumbledore und dieser verstand sofort um welches Problem es sich handelte. Filch war einfach nicht in der Lage mit dieser neuen Situation um zu gehen.

"Ich denke das dein Großvater dir erst mal dein Zimmer und das Schloss zeigen sollte, danach wenn du Fragen hast kannst du jeder zeit zu mir kommen, oder meine Kollegen um Rat fragen... Nun ja einige wenige... Also ich meine einer wird nicht besonders freundlich sein, aber dieser meint es gewiss nicht böse. ", lächelte er aufmunternd und dachte dabei an eine ganz stimmten Lehrer in seinem Kollegium.

"Ich danke ihnen sehr Mr... Mr.. Oh ich weis ihr Namen ja gar nicht...", meinte Diana und in ihrem Gesicht rötetet sich. Sie hatte vor Aufregung seinen Namen vergessen.

"Das ist Professor Dumbledore, du dummes Ding!!", zischte Filch. Er packte sie am Handgelenk und schleifte sie unsanft aus dessen Büro hinaus.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Dumbledore den Beiden hinter her und während er Fawkes kraulte, welcher sich auf seinem Schoß nieder gelassen hatte, schoss ihm nur eines durch den Kopf. Wie würde sich Diana hier einleben? Anders wie ihr Großvater war sie eine vollkommene Muggel. Sie hatte keine einzelner Funke Magie in sich. Das konnte noch so einige Probleme mit sich ziehen.

Aber nun war sie da und es würde sich zeigen, in wie weit sie Hogwarts zurecht kommen würde.

Fortsetzung Folgt....


	2. Die Begenung

Kapitel 2

Die Begegnung

Eine geschlagene Woche war nun vergangen und Diana wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster als wieder in die normale Welt zurück kehren zudürfen. Sie hatte genug von dieser abnormalen Realität. Es lag nicht daran, das sie die Muggelschule nicht mehr besuchen durfte- darauf konnte sie weis Gott auch gut verzichten, oder das sie sich immer noch nicht so richtig mit der Zauberer Welt anfreunden konnte, nein es war eher die Tatsache das sie eine Muggel war. Wie Filch musste auch sie sich ständig von irgendwelchen Scherzen in acht nehmen, und mache davon waren schon lägst keine harmlosen Streiche mehr, sondern eine ernsthafte Bedrohung.

Ihr bisheriger Rekord lag bei drei Krankenflügel Besuche in 4 Tagen.

Auf jedenfall wusste sie jetzt, dass man sich auf keinen Fall mit einem Slytherin einlassen sollte. Denn diese- das hatte sie auch lernen müssen, waren Muggel Hasser, und Diana war ein potentielles Opfer. Daher versuchte sie sich so unauffällig wie nötig zu verhalten, was ihr aber leider nicht immer zu gelingen schien. Hauptgrund war ihr Großvater der sie mittlerweile dazu zwang, mit ihm ganz Hogwarts in Schuss zu halten. Neben putzen konnte Filch eines wirklich gut und zwar, jemanden bis aufs Blut in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Wenn du fertig bist gehst du in den Kerker! Dort müssen die Gänge geputzt werden!", knurrte er. Diana sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an. Sie hätte heulen können, aber mehr aus Zorn als aus Furcht vor den Kerkern. Sie war sich ganz sicher das er wusste, was sie dort erwarten zu erwarten hatte.

„Nein! Geh doch selbst!!", protestierte sie und warf wütend den Besen vor seine Füße- und beinahe hätte sie die treue Gefährtin Mrs. Norris damit erschlagen.

„Du Biest!!! Wenn du noch einmal Sachen nach meiner Katze wirfst kannst du dir eine tracht Prügel abholen!", er hob Miss Norris auf seinen Arm und streichelte diese liebevoll.

„Und nun gehst du da runter und wehe du kommst zurück und ich kann mich dort nicht spiegeln! Vielleicht kommst du ja zu Vernunft wenn ich dir nichts zu essen gebe... Nicht war meine Süße.." flüsterte er zu seiner Katze.

Diana stand einige Sekunden reglos da und konnte es nicht einfach nicht fassen, das ein Mann so herzlos zu seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut sein konnte. So etwas ging ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf.

"Was ist los?? Immer noch nicht unten??", zischte er so laut das einige Bilder sich im den Geschehen zuwandten und heimlich anfingen zu tuschelten. Mit vor Wut zitternder Hand hob sie den Besen auf und trotte resignierend gen Kerker davon.

Was werden die wieder mit mir wieder anstellen? Dachte sie während sie die steilen Stufen in die Kerker hinab stieg. Doch alle schienen in ihrem Hirnrissigen Unterricht fest zu sitzen.

"Mein Glück ich sollte mich beeilen....", murrte sie vor sich hin und begann so schnell es eben ging, den Gang zu putzen. Aber dies sollte sich als äußerst Schwierig heraus stellen, eine der hartnäckigste Flüssigkeiten die Diana je erlebt hatte, pappte wirklich überall auf dem gesamten Kerkerboden.

"Oh Mann das bekomme ich doch nie weg....", stöhnte sie leise auf und besah sich einige Minuten lang, dieses Fiasko.

Diana lies sich auf die Knie sinken und schruppte als ob es um ihr Leben ginge diese Stellen klebrigen auf. Nach einigen Stunden- so kam es ihr zu mindestens vor, hatte sie es endlich geschafft. Stolz mit sich selbst, sah sie auf den sauber gewischten Fußboden, als sie plötzlich ein klingendes Geräusch vernahm.

Kling, Pling, Kling Pling.

In den Kerkergängen hallte jedes noch so keine Geräusch doppelt so laut, und dieses klang stark nach Mrs. Norris Katzenglöckchen. "Hmmm... Mrs. Norris..."

Dieses Glöckchen hatte sich in ihrem Gedächtnis regelrecht eingebrannt. Sie mochte Tiere, aber diese Katze war ihr genau so unsympathisch wie ihr Besitzer.

"Na warte du elendiges Katzenvieh, willst mir wohl hinterher spionieren was?"

Diana nahm den Eimer mit dem schmutzigen und stinkenden Putzwasser, postierte sich an der Ecke und wartete bis das Geräusch näher kam. Als sie dann im Fackellicht einen langgezogenen Schatten sah, schoss sie um die Ecke und schüttet das Wasser auf. Einen Schwarz gekleideten Mann, welcher in Begleitung seiner Kollegin Professor McGonagall war.

Geschickt wie sie war, wich McGonagall der unfreiwilligen Dusche aus und stand nun mit träneinenden Augen und einem breiten grinsen auf den Lippen neben Snape- der wirklich bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und zudem müffelte wie ein begossener Pudel. Diese Szenerie war einfach zu komisch- McGonagall war keine Person welche der Schadenfreude hinter her hing, aber dieses Mal konnte sie nicht anders und sie prustete los.

"Sie dummes Ding, wo haben sie ihre Augen ??", Snapes Gesicht hatte die Farbe saurer Milch angenommen und er stand wirklich kurz davor zu explodieren, besonders da er das Gelächter von McGonagall ganz allmählich als sehr störend entfand.

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid... Ich habe sie nicht gesehen...", murmelte Diana zu ihm. "ich habe sie für Mrs. Norris gehalten.."

"Wie stumpfsinnig kann man eigentlich sein? Sehe ich auch aus wie eine KATZE??", Snape wurde immer lauter und als er noch etwas hinzufügen wollte mischte sich McGonagall in die Standpauke ein.

"Nein Severus... Sie sehen wie ein begossener Pudel aus..." sie räusperte sich und sah lächelnd zu Diana. Diese fühlte sich so klein wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

"Von einem Schluck Wasser wird er schon nicht sterben!"

"Was soll das heißen Minerva?", knurrte er und sah zornig Diana an und am aller liebsten hätte er ihr hier und jetzt den Hals umgedreht.

"Das bedeutet werter Kollege, das es für sie Zeit wird für ein Bad , sie riechen... Um es höfflich aus zudrücken!", grinste sie ihm verstohlen zu.

Doch Snapes Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt und Diana war sich 100 % sicher das sie mit diesem Mann noch die ein oder andere Konfrontation in naher Zukunft haben würde. Zischend ging er an ihr und McGonagall vorbei, riss seine Bürotür auf und lies diese Lautschallend ins Schloss fallen.

"Oh Mann ich hoffe der war nicht Wichtig...."

"Wichtig ? Inwiefern?", erkundigte sich die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindores

"Also... Ich meine das er kein Pro...", sie hielt kreidebleich inne da McGonagall anfing zu nicken.

"Doch meine Liebe... Er ist Hauslehrer der Slytherins... und er ist ein ziemlicher...", sie wandte sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen das sie von niemanden belauscht wurden.

"...nun ja manchmal ein ziemlicher Stinkstiefel und das beste ist wenn man ihm aus dem Weg geht, dann bekommt man keine Schwierigkeiten!" Völlig verdattert zuckte Diana mit den Schultern und seufzte: "Na großartig.... Die Warnung kommt zu spät jetzt hab ich Schwierigkeiten...."

"Ach pappalapapp!" meinte McGonagall und stieg die Treppen zur Eingangshalle Empor.

"Kommen sie mit? Das bring jetzt nichts wenn ich den Professor störe ich komme später wieder!"

Diana hob zum x-ten male den Besen und den Eimer auf und folgte McGonagall.

"Sagen sie mal wie sind sie eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen das der Professor Mrs. Norris sein?"

Stirnrunzelnd sah das Mädchen nach vorn, überlegte kurz und sagte.

"Ich habe Glöckchen gehört...." McGonagall nickte verständnisvoll und sie zog aus ihrem Umhang einen dicken Schlüsselbund mit magischen silberglänzenden Schlüsseln hervor. An dessen Ende waren zwei Katzenglöckchen zur Zierde befestigt. Als Diana das sah, hätte sie sich selbst in den Hintern beißen können. Wie dämlich muss man eigentlich sein, dachte sie voller Bitterkeit.

"Machen sie sich nichts daraus, jedem passiert mal ein Missgeschick..."

Nach diesem Missgeschick wie es die ältere Dame so schön formuliert hatte, geschah über den ganzen Tag nichts weiter aufregendes. Müde und mit etlichen Muskelkatern lies sich Diana kurz vor Acht Uhr Abends ins Bett fallen. Sanft glitt sie in den ach so ruhigen Schlaf hinüber als plötzlich die Tür mit einem lauten "Wumm" aufging und das grelle Licht sie fürchterlich blendetet.

"Ich war´ s nicht....", war das erste was ihr im Halbschlaf aus ihrem Mund sprudelt. Filch stand vor ihrem Bett und knurrte: "Steh auf, nach uns wird verlangt!"

"Hö?" wer den?", fragte sie leise und ein wenige besorgt zu gleich.

"Das wirst du schon sehen.!", murmelte Filch und ging wieder hinaus. Sie stand auf zog ihre Hausschuhe an und ging in das glitze kleine Wohnzimmer ihres Großvaters.

Als sie ihren Blick gen Kamin richtete zog sie scharf Luft ein. Ein Großer schlanker, schwarzgekleideter Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewand am Kamin und las die Titel der Bücher, welche auf dem Sims standen.

Oh nein, was will der hier, dachte Diana und ihr Herz schien sich regelrecht zu verkrampfen. Eine kleine Stimme In ihrem Ohr flüstere ihr heimlich zu: "Der verpetzt dich...."

Bitte du Allmächtiger wenn es dich wirklich gibt, lass ihn die Klappe halten, dachte sie und als ob Snape ihr Stoßgebet deutlich vernommen hätte, drehte sich dieser um und sah ihr mit seinen kalten Augen direkt in die ihren. Doch seine Augen blieben nicht lange in ihrem Gesicht, nein sie wanderten über ihrem gesamten Körper hinweg und blieben an ihrem T-Shirt, welches sie zur Nacht trug hängen. Es war Schwarz und auf ihrer Brust reckte sich eine Ente mit einer Blauen Mütze und einem Matrosenanzug entgegen.

Muggel, schoss es Snape in den Kopf und rümpfte verächtlich die Nase. Warum hatte er sich das nicht schon früher gedacht.

Diese Blicke von ihm waren Diana so unangenehm, das sie ihre Arme schützend vor ihrer Brust verschränkte.

Um die mörderische Stille zu durchbrechen räusperte sich Filch geräuschvoll und Snapes Augen fixierten nun den schmuddeligen Hausmeister.

" Ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht bei ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dem Boden schruppen gestört. Wie auch immer... ", er hielt kurz inne atmete kurz ein und fuhr fort.

"ich benötig für mein Labor, Büro und meine Privaträume eine Putzkraft!"

"Für so was sind doch diese kleinen Viecher zuständig....", meinte Diana gähnend und im gleichen Moment hagelte es eine schmerzhafte Kopfnuss von Seiten Filch.

"Entschädigen sie bitte das freche Mundwerk dieser Göre, sie weis einfach nicht wann es gut ist den Mund zu halten!", sagte Filch sichtlich nervös. Er hatte keinesfalls Lust sich noch mehr Arbeit aufzuhalsen -mit dem Schloss hatte er schon genug zu tun.

"Aber Professor, ich komme doch jede Woche zu ihnen.... Und die Hauselfen doch auch...", fuhr er fort.

"Das reicht nicht... Seit ich in einem gewissen Dienst stehe, benötigen wir mehr Tränke als zuvor und mein Labor sieht dem entsprechend aus! Zudem wird diese Arbeit ausreichend honoriert."

Aufs Filch Gesicht erschien plötzlich ein breites Grinsen und ihn seinen Augen spiegelten sich die Galeonen wieder. Dies war natürlich besser als Weihnachten und Ostern zusammen- und für Geld lies es sich natürlich noch besser arbeiten. "Und wann soll ich anfangen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Snape sah ihn mit einer hoch gezogenen Augenbraue an und über seine Lippen huschte ein kaum merkliches grinsen.

"Sie??? Nein sie haben mit dem Schloss und Peevs genug zu tun!", meinte er und sah mit einem kühlen Blick zu Diana hinüber, welche sich immer noch den Kopf rieb.

Oh nein, der meint doch nicht etwa mich.... Was habe ich nur verbrochen....., dachte sie voller Resignation.

"An wen haben sie denn gedacht?", und als Filch Snapes Blicke gefolgt war, erstarb sein grinsen so schnell wie dieses auch gekommen war.

Der Tränkemeister nickte verächtlich zu Diana hinüber. "Ich dachte eher an sie, sie ist jung und immer Einsatz bereit... vor allem wenn ich Nachts arbeite!"

"Nun gut wie sie meinen, Professor aber ich verlange das sie mir das Geld für ihre Arbeit geben. Wer weis welch für ein Plunder sie davon kaufen wird!", murrte Filch.

Zuerst dachte Diana an eine Sinnestäuschung. Hier standen zwei Männer die einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg Entscheidungen trafen und sie nicht einmal fragten was sie davon überhaupt hielt.

"Einen Moment mal, ich soll bei einem Mann arbeiten der mir wirklich unsympathisch ist? Und dann kassierst du mein hart verdientes Geld ein? Ich bin zwar erst 17 aber ich bin nicht blöd kapiert!!!!"

Sie war wirklich wütend und sie hatte wirklich keine Lust bei diesem Vampirartigen Typen als Hausmädchen zu fungieren.

Darauf hin fing sie erneut eine schmerzende Kopfnuss ein und sie ging mit tränenden Augen auf die Knie. "AU!!"

Währenddessen hatte Snape aus seinem Umhang einen Arbeitsvertrag gezogen und hielt dieses Filch unter die Nase. "Ich brauche ihre Erlaubnis damit ich die vorlauten Göre, in den Dienst nehmen darf!" Balg

Der Hausmeister nickte und er zog aus seiner Hosentasche eine abgeknickte Schreibfeder heraus. Wenige Sekunden Später stand in krakeliger Schrift sein Namen darunter und der Vertrag war besiegelt. Snape rollte das Schriftstück sorgfältig zusammen und ging zur Tür, bevor er jedoch ging, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sprach mit kühler Stimme zu Diana.

"Ich würde ihnen raten Morgen Früh pünktlich zu sein. Ich erwarte sie um Sieben Uhr!" sagte er und verschwand.

Diana schniefte leise vor sich hin. Dieser Tag war einer der schrecklichsten die sie hier in Hogwarts bisher erlebt hatte. Doch sie konnte nicht ahnen das es noch schlimmer kommen würde.

Fortsetzung Folgt....


	3. Ein sehr langer Tag

Kapitel 3

Ein sehr langer Tag

Der Morgen kam und Diana beschloss nicht in die Kerker zu gehen. Sie war schlau genug um zu wissen, das Snape sie mit allen Mitteln fertig machen würde, und darauf hatte sie weis Gott keine Lust. Mit einem halb geöffnetem Auge, blinzelte sie verstohlen auf einen alten Wecker- alt war wirklich nun kein Ausdruck, er war Asbach- dessen Zeiger so krumm waren das sie es mit Müh und Not einmal um das Zifferblatt schafften, zudem klingelte er wie eine alte Hupe eines Oldtimers.

Es war exakt sieben Uhr Morgens und Diana grinste sich eines in die klobigen Kissen hinein.

"Pah von wegen ich rate ihnen pünktlich zu sein! Da kannst du warten bis dein fettiger Kopf schwarz wird!"

Und just in diesem Moment, ohne das sie sich auch nur wehren konnte, wurde sie aus ihrem Bett gerissen und unsanft gegen ihre Schlafzimmertür- eher Besenkammertür wenn man es genau nahm- gedrückt. Diana besaß das unbeschreibliche Gefühl wie von einem unsichtbaren Magneten angezogen zu werden. Da die Tür in ihrem Zimmer nach außen aufschwang, sprang diese wie von Geisterhand auf, und Diana stolperte Hals über Kopf aus dem "Zimmer" hinaus.

Aber anstatt das dieser Sog- oder was immer es sein mochte war- es lies nicht nach. Nein dieses Gefühl von etwas angezogen zu werden, wurde mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich an irgend etwas fest zu klammer, aber je fester sie sich fest hielt desto stärker wurde an ihrem Körper gezogen.

"Ahh was ist das?? Lass los!!". schrie sie aus Leibeskräften.

Und so kam wie es kommen musste, sie wurde aus der Wohnung von Filch bis direkt

vor Snapes Bürotür in den Kerker gezogen.

Ihre Arme taten ihr schrecklich weh und sie fühlten sich an wie Blei. Jetzt wusste sie was er damit gemeint hatte sie solle pünktlich sein.

Eine kühle dunkle Stimme, pulsierte durch die halb geöffnete Tür hindurch und verkündete ihr das sie eintreten sollen.

Seufzend öffnete sie die schwere Eichentür und Diana ging an den Ort an den sie am wenigsten sein wollte. Nervös rückte Diana ihr T-Shirt ein wenig zurecht, sie trug immer noch dasselbe wie am Vorhabend zuvor.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte die Hände gefaltet auf dem Tisch liegen, seine Augen waren wie eh und je Gefühl und ausdruckslos.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch stand eine kleine schwarze Uhr in deren inneren sich viele kleine Planeten um eine Murmelgroße Sonne bewegten. Snape berührte kaum merklich mit seinem Zeigefinger den Standfuß der Uhr und im gleichen Augenblick, projizierte diese die Uhrzeit auf die Oberfläche des Tisches.

"Was steht da?", fragte er sie äußerst leise, zwar war es mehr ein Flüstern aber man verstand jedes einzelne Wort so gut - ja es hallte in den Ohren sogar- , dass man sehr schnell annehmen konnte, man säße in einem Amphitheater und er wäre ein meisterhafter Schauspieler.

Vergebens suchte Diana nach einem freundlichen Wort, wie "Guten Morgen Sir" aber das viel ihr sichtlich schwer, murrend und vor sich hin murmelnd trat sie nach vorne und las:

"Sieben Uhr drei...."

"Und was noch??", erkundigte sich Snape. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl ein wenig nach vorne um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Was seine Lippen anging, umspielte diese ein kaum merkliches ironisches Lächeln.

"Sie erscheinen drei Minuten zu spät zum vertraglich gesicherten Dienst......", las sie weiter und wünschte sich er würde aufhören sie so zu verunsichern. Sie hasste es wie er sie ansah. Diese kalten schwarzen Augen in denen man nicht lesen konnte wie er empfand, behagten ihr überhaupt nicht.

"Sie sagen es! Ich habe einen Vertrag denen ihr Vormund für sie unterzeichnet hat! Ich weis nicht wie es in der Muggelwelt ist, aber hier ist es so; das die Verträge Magische Klausen besitzen. Und einer dieser Klausen haben sie zu spüren bekommen !"

"Das hätten sie mir sagen müssen!! Mr... Mr...", stammelte sie.

Zwar wusste sie jetzt das er der Hauslehrer Slytherins war, aber seinen Namen kannte sie immer noch nicht.

"Snape, Professor Snape....", raunzte er ihr zu und fuhr im selben Tonfall fort. " Und ich brauche ihnen gar nichts zu sagen, das hätten sie sich denken können! Schließlich sind sie kein Kleinkind mehr!"

Snape stand auf und schritt raubkatzengleich auf Diana zu. Wie immer wenn ihm etwa missfiel schürzte er seine Lippen und seine Augen verengten sich wie die einer Viper.

"Was?", schnarrte Diana.

" Ich schätze nicht das sie so..." er deutete auf ihr Donald Duck T-Shirt, "...so arbeiten können!"

"Ach nee, wäre ich gar nicht drauf gekommen....", murmelte sie vor sich hin, doch Snapes Ohren fingen jedes Wort ab.

"Oh wirklich nicht? Nun ja was soll man von einer beschränkten Muggel wie sie nun mal eine sind auch erwarten... Nun gut...."

Er schwang den Zauberstab und in Dianas Armen plumpste ein Bündel mit Wäsche. Ungläubig begutachtete sie die Dunkle Arbeitskleidung, welche aus einer übergroßen Hose und einem, man kann es nicht anders nennen, einem Sack als Pullover bestand.

Hmm na toll, jetzt sehe wirklich aus wie einer dieser Hauselfen, dachte sie.

"Sie können sich anziehen, danach werde ich ihnen zeigen welche Aufgaben sie zu erfüllen haben!" erklärte er ihr und wandte sich um, da er etwas von seinem Schreibtisch nehmen wollte.

"Ja wie?? Soll ich mich vor ihren Augen umziehen oder was?"

Mit gestrafften Schultern und einem Gesichtsausdruck der Bände sprach wand er sich abermals zu ihr um.

"Was würde man ihrer Meinung nach sehen? Ich sehe nur eine Göre, der man beibringen muss das man zuerst denken und dann sprechen sollte!", erwiderte er mit gelangweilter öliger Stimme. Snape nahm sein Notizbuch vom Tisch und verschwand für kurze Zeit in einen benachbarten Nebenraum.

Knurrend zog sie sich dies, in ihren Augen bestehenden Sauerstoffzelte an und währenddessen sie das tat gab sie Snape in Gedanken die schlimmsten Schimpfwörter die sie zusammenkratzen konnte.

So ein Arroganter großkotziger Mist...

"Ja?", flüsterte der Tränkemeister plötzlich hinter ihr und sein kühler Atem umspielte ihre Wange.

"Ich würde den Gedanken nicht weiterführen wenn ich sie wäre...."

Mit halb offene Mund stand Diana da und fragte sich ob dieser Mann tatsächlich in der Lage war ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Aber sie hatte wahrlich keine Zeit um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn er hatte im selben Moment damit angefangen ihr seine Spielregeln zu erklären. Und es gab unmengend von Regeln die sie beachten musste. Zum Beispiel durfte sie nur unter seiner Aufsicht die Schränke säubern und aufräumen. Vollkommen Tabu waren sein Schreibtisch uns sein Schlafzimmer.

Obwohl Diana wirklich auf dieses Vergnügen gut verzichten konnte. Aber so langsam fragte sie sich ob er sie nur eingestellt hatte um sie zu ärgern.

"So nun das sie meine Regeln kennen, gehe ich auch davon aus das sie, sie auch verstanden haben oder liege ich da etwa falsch?"

"Ja..."

"Wie bitte ich verstehe sie so schlecht?!"

Ungläubig sah Snape sie an, das sie ihm wiedersprach passt ihm nun gar nicht. Wie konnte sie es auch nur wagen, so dreist war nicht einmal Potter.

"Ja sie liegen Falsch und wenn sie schlecht hören würde ich mal meine Ohren waschen.... Und wenn's geht den Kopf gleich mit..."

"Schön!", knurrte Snape. Sie war schlimmer als Potter und er hasste Menschen die Potter auf eine gewissen überhebliche Art ähnlich waren. Er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und deutete ohne ein Wort zusagen in eine Ecke seines Büros. Diana sah in die Ecke und erkannte Unmengen von Kesseln, welche sich bis an die Kerkerdecke zu stapeln schienen.

"Ich denke bis um zwölf dürften sie damit fertig sein..."

Danach verschwand er und lies sie mit ihrer Arbeit allein. Seufzend stand sie vor den Kesseln und begann jeden einzeln von widerlichen angetrockneten Resten zu befreien.

Diana nahm eigentlich an das es ewig dauern würde all diese Kessel blitzblank zu bekommen, aber nach zwei Stunden war sie fertig. Doch sie sollte sich irren - gerade das sie den letzten Kessel poliert und diesen behutsam zu den anderen gestellt hatte, ertönte wie aus einem Gewährlauf mehrere schussgleiche "Peng , Peng"

Je öfter dieses "Peng" erklang desto größer wurde der Turm aus schmutzigen Kesseln.

Es war einfach unmöglich diesen Berg zu dezimieren und Diana wusste das es eine Bestrafung war.

Ganz allmählich taten ihre Hände weh, auch wenn sie wollte, sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, denn jedes Mal wenn sie eine Pause einlegte, bekam sie einen schmerzenden tritt in den Hintern ab.

"Ach warum kann ich nicht meine Klappe halten, mir tut alles weh...", kaum hatte sie dies gesagt, schwang auch im selben Moment die Tür auf und Snape trat mit etlichen Pergamentrollen in seinen Armen ein und legte diese auf den Schreibtisch nieder.

Snape, schien sich keinen deut darum zu scheren was mit seiner "Angestellten" passierte, doch als er auf die kleine schwarze Uhr auf dem Tisch sah, zischte er mit einer spur Zynismus: " Hmm... Lassen sie mich überlegen sie sitzen hier seit beinahe fünf Stunden und sie sind immer noch nicht fertig? Erklären sie mir das!!"

"Die Kessel wurden immer mehr, ich weis nicht warum!", gab sie wahrheitsgetreu zurück und sie musste arg damit kämpfen, damit sie ihn nicht vor Wut anfing zu heulen.

"So sie wurden also mehr? Wie viele Kessel haben sie denn gesäubert?"

"Hmm... Ich ...glaube 35....und dann wurden es mehr!"

"35 sind exakt und mehr waren es auf gar keinen Fall!"

"Aber, aber... Sir das ist nicht wahr!"

"Sei still! Ich höre mir deine Lügen nicht länger an du erscheinst in einer Stunde wieder, so lange kannst du eine Pause machen!" gab er bedrohlich zurück.

Das er behauptete sie würde ihm einen Bären aufbinden war echt der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit und das er sie plötzlich duzte passte ihr erst recht nicht. Stumm legte sie den abgescheuerten Lappen nieder und ging ohne ihn eines weitern Blickes zuwürdigen hinaus.

Was sie jetzt brauchte war eine ordentliche Portion vom übrig geblieben Mittagessen und eine runde Schlaf, aber sie hatte nur eine Stunde, daher beschloss sie nur etwas zu essen. Müde schlurfte sie in die Küche, nahm am Tisch platz und wartete bis einer der Hauselfen ihr etwas auf den Tisch stellte.

"Danke.....", sie hob den Löffel zum Mund, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihre Augenlider wie auch ihr Kopf wurden immer schwerer.

Leichter Schlummer umfasste sie und Diana legte ihr Haupt auf ihre Arme nieder und schlief seelenruhig ein.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde sie aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Ein Hauself nicht größer als eine Bowlingkugel und einer überlangen Nase die an eine überreife Salatgurke erinnerte, stand vor ihr und rüttelte kräftig an ihrem Arm.

Was willst du ? , murmelte Diana schlaftrunken.

"Miss ist über dem Essteller eingeschlafen!"

"Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?" erkundigte sie sich.

"Miss hat drei Stunden geschlafen!!" piepste der Hauself ihr zu und legte verwundert seinen dünnen Kopf schief. Warum hatten diese Viecher sie nicht rechtzeitig geweckt?? War es denn so schwierig jemanden aufzuwecken?

Wie ein geölter Blitz stand sie auf und stürmte aus der Küche wie vom Teufel verfolgt auf und davon, sie hoffte nur das Snape nicht ausrasten würde und sie zur Schnecke machen würde.

Völlig außer Atem und mit einer zittrigen Hand hielt sie sich an Snapes Bürotürklinke fest. Bevor sie todesmutig die Tür aufriss und sich in Höhle des Löwen wagte, sprach sie noch schnell ein Stossgebet , er möge nicht das sein.

Die Junge Frau öffnete hektisch die Tür und sah sich nervös nach dem vermeidlichen Kotzbrocken um.

Und in der tat, Snape war nicht zu gegen. "Man hab ich ein Schwein", stöhnte sie sichtlich erleichtert auf.

Aus reiner Neugier ging sie zum Schreibtisch. Sie wollte nicht stöbern oder etwas der gleichen, sie wollte nur nach einem Hinweis Ausschau halten, um heraus zubekommen wo sich Snape im Moment aufhielt. Nicht das sie sonderlich erpicht darauf war in seiner nähe zu sein, es war eher die Tatsache das sie es nicht war.

Auf dem Tisch lag ein Stück Pergament auf denen Unmassen von Anweisungen mit einer fein säuberlichen Handschrift niedergeschrieben waren.

Und ganz am Schluss stand eine kurze aber äußerst deutliche Nachricht darunter.

Hier bleiben bis ich wieder da bin!!!

"Na toll, soll ich hier warten bis ich schwarz werde oder was???", brummte sie missmutig. Mehrere Male wand sie das Pergament in ihren Händen und suchte vergeblich nach einer Uhrzeit. Es bestand ja die Möglichkeit das er eine hinterlassen hatte. Aber Snape der "jämmerliche Kotzbrocken" musste ihr ja mal wieder einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Da stand nämlich nichts, rein gar nichts.

"Super..... So was lieb ich ja....."

Aber was blieb ihr anderes Übrig als hier zubleiben; die Arbeit zu verrichten und ab zu warten bis der Tyrann sich wieder einschlich wie die Pest. Gut ein andere würde die Sache einfach niederlegen und gehen, es war keines Falls so das sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, aber dann schossen ihr Snapes Worte in durch Kopf. " Ich weis nicht wie es in der Muggelwelt ist, aber hier ist es so; das die Verträge Magische Klausen besitzen. Und einer dieser Klausen haben sie zu spüren bekommen !"

Also blieb sie hier und kümmerte sich darum es Snape so gut es ging recht zumachen. Auch wenn dieser nicht da war. Diana war nicht dumm und sie wusste das Snape ernst machte und keinen Spaß verstand.

So verging Stunde um Stunde, und die Arbeit war zum erstaunen Dianas endgültig erledigt. Sie war müde und deshalb suchte sich in einem von Snapes Büroecken ein ruhiges Plätzen und nahm sich heraus ein wenig vor sich hin zudösen.

Es war ein kalte und stürmische Nacht, der See war zu Eis gefroren und es lag der Geruch von Schnee in der Luft. Aber all dies kümmerte diesen Mann in schwarz nicht. Hinkend und mit klaffenden Wunden kämpfte er sich durch den Sturm, nur mit einem Ziel beseelt so schnell wie möglich in seine Kerkermauern aufhalten zu dürfen.

Snape war einer der Menschen die Krankenhäuser und die Menschen die eines führten verabscheute wie die Pest. Deshalb ging er nicht, wie es vermutlich ratsam gewesen wäre in den Krankenflügel. Stattdessen schleppte er sich- sein Glück das es tief in der nacht war- ungesehen in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts.

Jeden Zentimeter den er voran kam, hinterlies er eine triefende Blutspur und mit letzter Kraft griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte einige Zaubersprüche, die das Blut. Welches er stetig verlor hinter ihm her wischte.

Kreidebleich und schwer Atmend lehnte er sich - nach dem er es endlich geschafft hatte die steile Treppe hinunter zu steigen- an seine Bürotür.

Diana saß immer noch in der Ecke den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und grummelte genervt vor sich hin, als sie jedoch ein leises "Plumps" hörte, sah sie auf und richtete ihren Blick gen Bürotür.

"Grrr dieser Idiot will mich hier wohl versauern lassen!!!!", knurrend stand sie auf und marschierte geradewegs auf die Tür zu und riss diese mit einen gewaltigen Schwung auf.

"Wo um Himmels...", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape stürzte zu Boden und lag Totengleich vor ihren Füßen.

Er war doch nicht etwa betrunken? Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

"Na großartig.... Erst saufen und dann sich hier breit machen!!"

Aber er sah nicht aus als würde er seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Je länger sie ihn betrachtete desto unsicherer wurde sie.

Diana bückte sich zu ihm hinunter und rüttelte ihn, als sie jedoch ihre Hand von ihm wegnahm erschrak sie.

"Blut...."

. Er war verletzt und er benötigte dringen Hilfe, erst jetzt erkannte sie wie schwer er verletzt war. Was war ihm nur zugestoßen? Sie zählte ihn nun wirklich nicht zu ihren Freunden aber so konnte sie ihn nicht liegen lassen.

"Oh Mann.... Professor wachen sie auf!!", sie wiederholte dies während sie seinen Umhang zeriss und die Blutenden Wunden damit abdeckte. Nach einigen Sekunden kam er zu sich und öffnete einen spaltbreit die Augen.

"Ich werde Hilfe holen Sir!!", murmelte Diana nervös und stand auf um an die Tür zu gehen.

"N-e-i-n....n-i-c-ht", zwar war er zu Boden gestürzt doch seinen Zauberstab hielt er noch fest in der Hand und richtete ihn auf sie, direkt zwischen ihre Schulterblätter. Mit zitternde Unterlippe wandte sich um und sah sie ihn an. Wahrscheinlich tat er dies in Schockzustand oder Delirium, dachte sie während sie sich ihm wieder näherte.

"Aber Sir sie brauchen Hilfe, ich werde Madam Pomfrey holen..."

"Ich.... sagte... nein.... und ...sie könnten ... es auch .....nicht", keuchte er hervor, bevor er erneut bewusstlos wurde. Nun stand sie da, wusste nicht was sie mit ihm tun sollte. Einerseits wusste sie nicht ob sie gefahrlos gehen konnte um Hilfe zuholen- schließlich gab es da noch die Magische Klausel die sie daran hinderte zu gehen ohne dessen Erlaubnis- andererseits hatte er sie bedroht. Also warum sollte sie ihm Helfen? Er war ein Ekel und einige wären sicherlich froh gewesen wenn er das zeitliche gesegnet hätte.

Diana seufze, Snape den sie am meisten hasste als alle anderen Menschen zuvor lag beinahe hilflos vor ihr, war angewiesen auf eine helfende Hand. Aber Diana stand mit blutverschmierten Händen vor ihm und streunte sich ihm zuhelfen, wünschte sich nur das dieser Tag endlich zu neige ging.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	4. Der Schmerz ist nur der Anfang

Kapitel 4

Der Schmerz ist nur der Anfang

Der Schmerz den ihn durchzuckte lies ihn am nächsten Tag früh erwachen, er sah sich um und erkannte das er in seinem Bett lag. Ganz deutlich konnte er die Bettpfosten aus dunklen Mahagoni erkennen und die dunkel grünen Bettvorhänge welche nur auf seiner linken Seite zugezogen waren. Als er auf die rechte Seite sah erkannte er das Diana an seinem Bett saß und im Stuhl vor ihm eingeschlafen war. Sie musste ihn wohl irgendwie in sein Bett verholfen haben. Snape sah an sich herunter. Ein schwarzer Verband - Diana musste seinen Umhang zerreißen um ihn überhaupt verbinden zu können- lag stramm um seine nackte Brust. Schwer bekam er Luft, doch es lag nicht an dem Verband sondern an einem Gefühl das ihn schon lange nicht mehr durchflutete. Es war ein Mischung aus Scharm und Wut. Scharm deswegen weil er so "hilflos" ihr ausgeliefert war und dies noch halb nackt, und die Wut die sich bei ihm ausbreitet, folgerte sich daraus, weil sie sich in Dinge einmischte die sie als Muggel unmöglich verstehen konnte. Was verstand schon eine Muggel über die Zauberwelt?

Krampfhaft und mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht richtete sich Snape im Bett auf, er wollte sich nicht länger diesem unangenehmen Gefühl aussetzen und die jenige die dieses verursachte wollte er hochkant hinaus werfen.

"Agrh...."

Diana öffnete die Augen und sah ihn verwundert an. "Bleiben sie liegen...", sagte sie ruhig und versuchte ihn sanft in die Kissen hinein zu drücken. Darauf hin verengten sich seine Augen zu schlitzen und er sah sie an, als wolle er ihr jeden Moment an die Kehle springen.

"Was hast du getan?", knurrte er sie an. Diana öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und konnte auf seine Frage gar nicht antworten. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, das war ihr einziges Vergehen und sie wünschte sich sie hätte es nicht getan.

"Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Was hast du getan???", zischte erneut und griff vergeblich nach seinem Zauberstab. Er sah auf seinen Nachtisch und danach zu ihr,

und auf seiner fahlen Stirn bildete sich eine Falte, die größer war als eine Schlucht.

"Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Und ich frage nur einmal..." wenn er gekonnte hätte wäre er aufrecht im Bett gestanden und hätte sie gewürgt.

Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

"Sie meinen wohl den hier... Ist das wirklich ein Zauberstab?? Oder ist das ein Zahnstocher? Ich bin zu dumm um das zu erkennen...."

"Werd ja nicht frech!!"

"Wer wird hier frech hä?? Verdammt noch mal ich hab mir den Arsch aufgerissen um ihnen so gut es ging zu helfen. Aber der Herr muss mich ja gleich mit seinem Zahnstocher bedrohen, meinen sie der Fehler passiert mir zweimal?? Sie sind so überheblich, wissen sie das?? Was hätte den dagegen gesprochen wenn ich für sie Hilfe geholt hätte?"

Darauf gab er ihr keine Antwort. Snape sah auch nicht ein warum er das tun sollte, er war ihr keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Einer Muggel schon gar nicht.

" Ich hab dich keines Wegs um Hilfe gebeten! Warum bist du überhaupt noch hier?? Es ist Samstag!"

Ruckartig stand Diana auf und trat aus Zorn kräftig gegen die Bettposten.

"Weil ich nicht wusste das ich gehen kann!!!!! Woher auch, ich dachte ich brauche ihre Erlaubnis!!!!",

Snapes bleiches Gesicht spiegelte jedes Gramm von Ironie wieder die er in seinem geschundenen Köper besaß.

"Du hast doch die Arbeiten erledigt oder?? Nur weil auf dem Pergament stand, du sollst erst gehen bis ich wieder da bin, heißt nicht das du das auch tun sollst. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen das du deine Arbeit erledigst. Jeder normale Mensch wäre nach seiner Arbeit gegangen. Sogar Muggel sind in der Lage dazu logisch nach zu denken... aber ich bezweifele wirklich das du nur einen hauch von Verstand besitzt...", sagte Snape mit kühler Stimme. Diana schluckte hart, er hatte sie reingelegt. Die ganze Zeit hätte sie gehen können, aber nein sie war nach ihrer Arbeit geblieben. Aber wenn sie nicht geblieben wäre würde Snape sicherlich nicht wider versuchen sie fertig zu machen, sicherlich würde er immer noch blutverschmiert auf dem Boden liegen.

"Wegen mir können sie überhaupt wieder die Schnauze aufreißen!!"

In Snapes Augen war Diana nun endgültig über die unsichtbare Linie getreten, die er gezogen hatte. Es war ihm egal ob er verwundet war oder nicht, mühevoll erhob er sich aus dem Bett und richtete sich direkt vor ihr auf. Zwar mit wackeligen Beinen aber er tat es.

Vor schreck über sein vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht stolperte sie zurück in Lehnstuhl und wurde mit jedem Schritt den er ihr näher kam, wurde sie immer kleiner.

Jetzt da sie ihm in die Falle gegangen war, lehnte er sich nach vorne und stützte sich an den Stuhllehnen ab. Er wollte ihr in die Augen sehen sie einschüchtern, sie entgültig zurechtweisen, ihr klar machen wo sie an der spitze der Evolution stand, nämlich ganz unten.

Wie ein Häuflein Elend saß sie in diesem Stuhle und erwartete das er sie entgültig fertig machen würde.

"Ich hab übertrieben.... es tut mir leid!", murmelte sie doch er schien mit dieser Entschuldigung nicht zufrieden zu sein. Zittrig und mit geschlossenen Augen, hielt sie ihm - mehr aus Reflex- den Zauberstab, den sie immer noch in ihrer Rechten hielt, an seinen bleichen nackten Bauch.

Auf seine kühle unberührte Art schien ihn dies sehr zu amüsieren und für einen kurzen Moment vergas er, dass er ihr eigentlich den Hals umdrehen wollte.

"Ich bin nicht kitzelig... Oder was soll diese Aktion? Das einzige was passieren kann ist das du dir selbst das Auge aussticht!" er hielt kurz inne und atmete tief aus, das half immer wenn er kurz davor war die Nerven zu verlieren. Diese Technik bewahrte sogar schon Potter mehrere Male vor seinen berühmt berüchtigten Attacken.

"Nun ja... Es gibt einige Flüche mit denen man einem so richtig das leben schwer machen kann, aber ich bezweifle, das du sie je erlernen wirst", während er diese Worte sprach wurden seine Gesichtszüge steifer und mit einem Zynischen Gedanken, den er in diesem Moment hegte schloss er die hitzige Diskussion.

"So, bevor du dich selbst verletzt, gibst du mir den Zauberstab zurück!"

Unsicher und wiederwillig drückte sie ihm den Zauberstab in die Hand. In Dianas Augen war dies absoluter Selbstmord, wie konnte sie ihm nur den Zauberstab zurück geben? War sie wahnsinnig geworden?

"Na also... nun geh, aber am Montag bist du wieder hier und ich erwarte das du pünktlich bist!" brummte er.

Er trat eine stück zurück und wies ihr den Weg zur Tür. Als sie aus dem Kerkerverschwunden war, nahm Snape in seinem Sessel platz und rieb sich die Stirn.

"Komische Person, eine Muggel bedroht mich tatsächlich mit meinem eigenen Zauberstab." murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. Nachdenklich huschten seine langgliedrigen Finger über den fest anliegenden Verband und für einen kurzen Moment dachte er daran, das sie ihm den Umhang ersetzen musste. Jedoch verwarf er den Gedanken so schnell wie er auch gekommen . Filch der alte Geizkragen würde sie zu tote prügeln wenn er erfahren würde was sie angestellt hatte. Aber er würde ihn auch nicht aufklären warum Diana seinen Umhang zerrissen hatte. Niemals würde er zugeben das er Hilfe von einer Muggel in Anspruch genommen hatte. Nun auch wenn dies unfreiwilliger Natur war. Je länger er über sie nachdachte desto mehr kam er zum Schluss, dass er sie wohl selbst erziehen musste. Und das hieß für Diana das noch eine Menge Arbeit auf sie zu kam...

Ja arbeit hatte sie zugenüge sie durfte nicht ruhen für sie gab es kein Wochenende, ihr war es nicht vergönnt gewesen zu schlafen bis in den späten Mittag hinein.

Nein als sie in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte um sich dort ein wenige ihn zulegen packte sie Filch am Kragen und gab ihr zu verstehen das sie sich erst gar nicht auf die Faule Haut zu legen brauchte.

"Wo warst du?? Hä ??ich hab dich überall gesucht... Du undankbare Rotzgöre!" blaffte er sie an. Eigentlich war es ihm egal wo sie gewesen war,- sie hätte sogar auf dem Himalaja sitzen können- Hauptsache sie ging ihrer Arbeit bei Snape nach.

Diana war einfach zu müde um alles zu erklären was geschehen war. Wie in tiefster Trance packte sie Mr. Besen und Mrs. Eimer- ihre einzigen Freunde hier in Hogwarts, den sie sogar schon Titel gab- und schleppte sich in den verlassenen Ost Flügel des zweiten Stockes. Hier lagen die Verwandlungs- und die Räume für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und dies hieß wiederum, das sich am Wochenende keine Schüler hier aufhalten würden.

"Ich wünschte... ach...", schluchzte sie leise und begann die Bilderrahmen vom hartnäckigen Staub zu befreien. Sie war es Leid wie der letzte Abfall behandelt zu werden. Und die gut gemeinten Ratschläge, die ihr die Bilder erteilte, wie sie sie am besten die aufwendig Verzierten Rahmen säubern konnte, schoss sie sowieso in den Wind.

Aber anstatt das man in ruhe das tun konnte zu dem man schon gezwungen wurde, kam nun das wo vor sie eigentlich, seit dem sie hier war recht großen Bammel hatte. Sie traf auf dem Gang ein kleine Gruppe der Schüler die in Hogwarts sicherlich keine Preise für zu vorkommendes Verhalten einheimsen würden.

"Na seht einer mal an, die Missgeburt ist mal wieder am schruppen... Das ist auch das einzige was sie kann", höhnte ein blonder Junge von ungefähr 17 Jahren. Seine eisgrauen Augen sahen verächtlich zu Diana hinüber und seine zwei bulligen Freunde stierten wie eh und je dümmlich durch die Weltgeschichte und kicherten über den vermeidlich Witz den er gerissen zu haben schien.

"Ah ist das der neue Putzlappen von Hogwarts?", erkundigte sich ein Mädchen dessen Gesicht beängstigen Ähnlichkeiten zu einem Mops aufwies.

Da Diana nicht antwortet stieß der Junge sie unsanft an die Wand. "Hast du nicht verstanden oder ist dein Hirn wirklich so klein wie ich es annehme? Sie hat dich gefragt ob du der neue Putzlappen von Hogwarts bist!" und damit Diana ihren Mund öffnete, griff er ihr in die langen Haare und zog ihren Kopf weit nach hinten. Er sah in ihren Mund und begann laut los zu lachen. " Ich hatte recht... es ist so winzig das man es nicht einmal sehen kann!" er hielt kurz inne sah zu seinen Freunden und fuhr fort. "Da braucht man tatsächlich schon eine Kristallkugel von Trealaney um deren Hirn zu finden..."

"Ahhh las mich los du elendiger Hurensohn!!", schrie sie laut vor Schmerz auf. Aber damit hatte sie sich selbst ins Aus geschossen. Wut entbrannt stieß Malfoy ihr den Zauberstab in den Magen und murmelte mehrer Flüche. Diese waren so heftig das sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und auf den Boden nieder sackte. So etwas hatte sie noch nie ihn ihrem ganzen Leben gespürt, dieser Schmerz war fürchterlich.

" Du dreckiges Miststück! Ich soll ein Hurensohn sein?", mit einem weiteren Fluch den er ihr auf den Hals jagte erreichte er, das sie sich qualvoll übergeben musste. Und alle anderen sahen zu und lachten nur niederträchtig darüber. " Ihhhh ist das eklig!". riefen sie und dann kam noch "Wähh habt ihr das gesehen? Das Muggelding kotzt auf Hogwarts Grund und Boden!"

Doch ganz allmählich verlor Diana die Besinnung, sie sah nun alles verschwommen, ja beinahe gar nichts mehr, sie konnte nur noch gedämpft hören, und alle ihre Bewegungen waren fürchterlich eingeschränkt. Doch es schien plötzlich aufgehört zu haben, keiner schien sie mehr anzugreifen, ihr schmerzen zu zufügen. Es war Ruhe eingekehrt, herrliche Ruhe, aber warum dies so war, wusste sie nicht. Das einzige was sie noch wahrnehmen konnte war, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf dem Boden befand sondern in der Luft zu schweben schien. Hier Kopf lehnte sich an etwas festes und sie konnte deutlich etwas pochen hören. Es war ein dumpfes rhythmische Geräusch. Ein Geräusch das kraftvoll und beruhigend zu gleich wirkte. Und auf einer unerklärlichen Art und Weise kam ihr das alles so seltsam vertraut vor. Zwar verband sie damit nicht so angenehme Erinnerungen wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte, aber dennoch fürchtete sie sich nicht im geringsten sie empfand es als sehr angenehm und wohltuend.

Fühlt es sich so an wenn man gestorben ist? Bin ich tot? Wenn dies der Tod ist dann ist das gar nicht so übel....

Fortsetzung folgt....


	5. Sei mein für Zehn Jahre

Ja ich lebe noch und so geht es weiter!!

Ps: hier ist ein Photo von Diana wie ich sie mir Vorstelle

.com/albums/i1/Snapekitty/wallcoo_com_Japanese_girl_

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Sei mein für 10 Jahre

Müde stand Diana am nächsten Morgen Punkt sieben an Snapes Bürotür. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht in der Küche verbracht. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und ihr Gesicht, durch den Ruß des Küchenkamins geschwä Augen gerötet und dunkel umrandet.

Snape war bereits angezogen und öffnete mit einer Tassen heißen Kräutertees die Tür.

Einige Sekunden besah er sich die junge Frau. Er trat zur Seite ums sie einzulassen.

„Ich habe meine Kleidung...nicht..ich meine..."

Snape nickte. Er hatte bereits erkannt das sie immer noch in dem Nachthemd vor ihm stand , welches ihr Poppy im Krankenflügel geben hatte. Sie sah erbärmlich aus.

Diana wunderte sich das er nicht begann mit irgendwelchen zynischen Kommentaren. Stattdessen nahm er hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz und deutete ihr sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Er nippte an seinem Tee und begann etwas auf eine Pergamentrolle zu schreiben. „Hast du etwas gegessen?" fragte er mehr beiläufig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tee?" fragte er knapp. Ohne auf eine Antwort ihrerseits zu warten begann er ihr eine Tasse mit Tee einzuschenken. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes standen mehrere belegte Brote auf einem hölzernen Teller vor ihr.

„Nicht das du mich falsch verstehst, ich kann keine Haushälterin gebrauchen die aus gehungert in den Ecken herum liegt oder anfängt sich etwas zu Essen zu stehlen!"

Er legte seine Schreibfeder beiseite und besah sich das Schriftstück nun genauer. „So dürfte es gehen." murmelte er leise

Diana schlang hastig ihre Brote hinunter, so als ob sie befürchtete jemand würde ihr das Essen wegnehmen.

„Bei Merlin, wenn du erstickst habe ich Dumbeldore am Hals!"

Mit zittrigen Händen griff sie nach der warmen Tasse, als sie diese an ihre Lippen setzte, bemerkte sie, dass Snape angefangen hatte sie an zu starrte. Sie stellte die Tasse wieder ab und sah müde und schwer kauend auf den Schreibtisch. Nach ungfär einer kleinen Ewigkeit sah sie Snape an.

„Wegen gestern..." begann sie. Diana wollte sich für die harten Worte entschuldigen, die sie am Abend zuvor an Snapes Kopf geworfen hatte. Aber Snape schien davon nichts hören zu wollen. Harsch schnitt er ihr das Wort ab.

„Sei still und hör mir gut Zu!" brummte er. „Hier ist dein neuen Vertrag auf..."

Diana nickte langsam.

„Du wirst in einen 24 Stundendienst eintreten. Das bedeutet das du hier in meinen Gemächern wohnen wirst. So kann ich dich besser überwachen und sicher gehen das du früh genug ins Bett kommst.Übermüdet nutzt du mir recht wenig!"

Dianas Hände krallten sich in ihr Nachthemd. Dieser Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war sehr hart. Sie musste innehalten um nicht gleich los zu heulen.

Bin ich denn nur ein Möbelstück das man herum rücken konnte wie es irgendjemand passte? Dachte sie voller Resignation.

„Ich werde dafür sorge tragen das ein Zimmer eingerichtet wird." er hielt inne um ihre Reaktion konnte ihre Anspannung spüren und vor allem sehen!

Zögerlich nickte die junge Frau.

Wöchentlich werde ich dir deinen Lohn geben. Diese beträgt 2 Galleonen. Der Sonntag steht dir zur freien Verfügung." Er hielt ihr den neu aufgesetzten Vertrag unter die Nase und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Diana schluckte als sie die letzte Zeilen ihres Vertrages las. Zittrig murmelte sie diese.

_Mein Arbeitszeit beträgt 24 Stunden, wobei meine Ruhephasen berücksichtigt werden müssen_

_Auch erkläre ich mich dafür bereit meine Dienste 10 Jahre lang in jeglicher Form ,S. Snape Professor an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Hogwarts zur Verfügung zu stellen _.

„24 Stunden bei ihnen. Dienste in jeglicher Form?" wo bei sie erst gar nicht nach hackte worum es sich um diese Dienste handelte. Sie dachte es sich schon bereits. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ja"

Sie sah zur Seite. Ihr war zum Heulen zumute. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie sich ihren neuen Vertrag etwas genauer ansah.

_Auch erkläre ich mich dafür bereit meine Dienste 10 Jahre..._

„10 Jahre?" Ihre Hand krallten sich ihn das Stück Pergament. Snapes Gesicht wirkte gelassen er sah aus wie ein Geschäftsmann, der wusste ein gutes Geschäft zu machen.

„Ja..."

„das ist eine lange zeit...nein das werde ich nicht tun...ich werde doch in ein paar Monaten 21 und dann kann ich doch tun und lassen was ich will!!"

„Das mag sein, aber ob du deinen 21 überlebst ist eine andere Frage!" Geschockt blickte sie in Snapes Augen. „Wollen sie mich umbringen wenn ich es nicht tue?"

„Nein!!" zischte Snape bedrohlich. „Du bist wirklich ein dummes Muggelweib. Wie soll ich dich vor meinen Slytherin schützen wenn du nicht bei mir bist? Sie werden keinen Finger an dich legen wenn sie wissen das du für mich arbeitest."

„Hätte 1 Jahr nicht gereicht?"

„Und dann? Was hättest du dann getan? Ohne Schulabschluss in der Muggelwelt? Einen unter bezahlten Kellner Job angenommen?Dann lernst du vielleicht einen schmierigen Muggel kennen, der dir weismachen will das er dich liebt, tja und wie es so kommt wirst du schwanger und er lässt dich samt dem Balg sitzen!" das alles klang aus Snapes Munde wie eine unwiederbringliche Tatsache.

„Glauben sie wirklich bei ihnen wird es mir besser gehen? Sie können mich zu Dinge zwingen die ich nicht will!Sie sind ja schließlich auch nur ein Mann!"

Diese Wendung dieses Gespräch schien für Snape ein kurzweiliger Zeitvertreib zu werden. Er beugte sich nach vorne und legte seine Hände gefaltet auf den Tisch.

„Ah ja? Was denn zum Beispiel?" er lächelte kokett. Dianas Wangen erröteten sich und sie wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. „Bitte..." murmelte sie.

„Ach das..." Snape tat so, als dämmerte ihm worauf sie hinaus wollte. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Ich wäre mir meiner Verantwortung wenigstens bewusst. Sollte es soweit kommen."

„Seien sie still!" In diesem Moment stellte sie sich die Schrecklisten Dinge vor die Snape mit ihr anstellen würde. Sie wünschte sich so sehr ihre Eltern herbei. Sie wünschte sich wieder zur Schule gehen zu dürfen um ihr Abitur weiter zu machen. Sie wünschte sich so vieles..

„Ich wünschte meine Eltern wären niemals gestorben.." sie fühlte sich so allein.

„Wer lebt oder stirbt kannst du nicht beeinflussen." Er stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Es war bereits Zeit für seinen Unterricht.

„Überlege gut was du tust! Entweder nimmst du mich in kauf oder du spielst mit deiner Zukunft."

Er wandte sich noch ein letzes mal um. „Du kannst das Badezimmer benutzen, dann geh schlafen, ich brauche deine Dienste heute nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie allein. Allein mit einem Vertrag der sie 10 Jahre lang an diesen Menschen fesseln würden.


End file.
